Supernatural Thing
by Zoicytes-Shadow
Summary: Danny attends a Halloween party in the ghostzone! The only problem? He has to befriend the new goth ghost girl Zoi, and his date is..Ember? DxE
1. Chapter 1

ZN: Okay, I am finally working on this, because if I don't, Alucard Hemlock will kill me. TT ; And I'm at an impasse in Legend of Dragoon. Zoi is the only one in here that's mine, and if you want to see her, go to my website on the user lookup.

"Hey Phantom! Look! I'm destroying school property!" Ember lit a trashcan on fire.

Danny blinked, still holding the frightened Box Ghost by the collar of his shirt.

"Uh, Ember? That's really pathetic."

Ember frowned, and dissapeared. Danny sighed, and opened the thermos, effectively putting the Box Ghost back in the ghostzone. Or was it all that effective? This was at least the third time he had tracked down the box ghost, and everywhere Danny was, Ember was there suddenly, doing stupid things to get attacked.

"You go on without me, guys. I'm going to go find Ember and figure out what's up."

Sam frowned. "Are you sure you won't need our help?"

"I'll be fine. How hard can it be?" He waved, and flew off.

ZS

"I can't do it by myself, Zoi! You need to help me! His friends are always around, and when we start fighting, I can't stop, it's fun!"

Zoicyte looked at the pleading ghost in front of her. "Ember, do you really need my help to invite the halfa to the ghost party as your date?" Her pupil dilated pointedly. Ember fixed her sight on the tearlike makeup underneath Zoi's eye, unwilling to look into the snake eyed pupil. "I don't know. I'm not used to this. I'm never nervous, but..." She trailed off, shrugging.

Zoi sighed, watching the gothic rock ghost bite her bottom lip in frustration. "Fine, I'll help. Where was he last?"

"Over by the school."

ZS

Danny stopped suddenly. Something didn't feel right. He turned his head just in time to avoid a blast from Skulker's new gun.

"Aw, man. And I thought tracking down Ember was gonna be easy."

Skulker fixed Danny with a wicked grin. "What do you need her for, ghost boy? You can't even handle me!"

He aimed his weapon again. "I recently acquired an upgrade."

Danny's eyes widened as the beam glowed harshly, and separated into three different jets. He took off, but they followed him.

"Damn. Hunters?"

Skulker laughed. "That's right! Run, ghost boy, run!"

Danny cringed. As he lost all hope of losing them and futilely wondered if he could take a blast from all three of them at once, A horse with bat wings landed in front of him, leaving the Fright Knight standing, slicing at the jets until they dissapeared into smoke.

"That's enough, Skulker! We have a truce today, and you know it!"

"Not with him!" Skulker shouted, now aiming at the Fright Knight.

"Ember has requested he be a part of our function, therefore he is under my protection."

Skulker laughed. "The rocker picked him? What does that matter to me?"

"It should."

Skulker and Danny looked up to see Desiree perched on a tree limb, leaning an arm on Vlad, who looked completely at ease, as though it was a simple discussion, and not a bargain for Danny's life.

Skulker pressed a button, and with a mettalic sching, his suit was equipped from every angle with weapons.

"Hey Phantom."

Danny whirled around. Ember was behind him.

"When did you get here?"

"When Fright sent out the call. Same time Vlad and Desi did."

Danny was confused, and opened his mouth to say so, but a legion of firing weapons droned him out. Desire shot for the safety of the sky as Vlad and The Fright Knight were rendered immobile by encasing nets.

"Damn! Desi! Call Zoi! She was right behind me a while ago!" Ember shouted.

Desire turned, frightened, and looked at the sky. "She's coming!"

A net shot up and dragged Desire to the ground, rendering her unconcious instantly.

Danny moved protectively in front of Ember, but she moved away. "Hey Skulker! Catch this!"

The shockwave ran out so fast Danny clutched his head to avoid the sound. Ember strummed her guitar in a series of glitches, and launched into Sweet Dreams Are Made of These.

A dark purple smoke slipped into the clearing, and Zoi landed gracefully, eye half closed from enjoyment of Ember's music.

She opened it fully, gazing apathetically at Skulker. "You don't believe in fear, you don't believe in pain, you dont believe in anyone that you can't tame..."

She turned, gaze sweeping over Desire, Vlad and finally The Fright Knight. Her eye contracted in anger at the same time Skulker's weapons aimed and sped towards her. She dodged the first round with barely a movement.

Once again in tune with Ember's music, she held up her hands. "Some of them want to use you, some of them want to be used by you, some of them want to abuse you!" Black ectoplasmic substance dripped from her mouth with a rasping sound. Auric remnants gathered immediately to her outstretched hand, and shot towards Skulker, shattering his weapons. He staggered back, and she wiped the drips from her mouth. Ember strummed a few bars from a new song, and Zoi slipped in easily. She bent slightly backward. "Prick your finger, it is done the moon has now eclipsed the sun the angel has spread it's wings the time has come for bitter-"

"Enough!" Skulker was gazing in fear at the auric slime dripping a morbid hue from Zoi's fingers. "I submit."

As quickly as it began, it ended. Skulker was gone.

Zoi watched the slime dissolve, and turned to Danny. "So, Danny Phantom, we need to talk to you." She walked off and with swift motions freed Vlad, Desire, and The Fright Knight, whom she helped stand up, and then stood by. Ember walked in front of Danny.

"I need to ask you something."


	2. Chapter 2

ZN: Okay, the pairings and dates for the party are as follows:

Johnny and Kitty: dates

Vlad and Desire: friends

Box Ghost and Lunch Lady: dates

Fright Knight and Zoi: hosts, dates

Ember and Danny?

Danny weighed his chances at escaping, realizing even as he did so hat they were slim with the ghosts he had fought before, and now none with Zoi there as well. For some reason even Skulker was afraid of her.

"Hey Phantom, will you come to the Halloween party?"

Danny blinked, confused again. "Are you really wanting the award for Non-Sequitor, Ember?"

Zoi tilted her head. "I am hosting a Halloween party in the ghost zone. Normally, only ghosts would be allowed, but Ember requested you be allowed to attend."

"Can I refuse after what you just did for me? You all pitched in and saved my life."

Zoi didn't answer, preferring to rest her head against The Fright Knight.

"Will you come with me?" Ember asked, her hair showing growing agitation.

"I don't suppose I can wish my way out of this?" Danny looked at Desire, who was regaining conciousness. Her eyes widened, and she shook her head quickly, but too late. Danny brought his hand to his cheek upon feeling a sharp sting. He looked back-

Ember was crying.

"How DARE you!"

The voice of anger was not her, but The Fright Knight, Vlad and Zoi.

"I-I-I didn't mean..."

Ember disappeared in a twirl of her hair. Vlad glared at Danny. "Daniel, you really have no clue, do you? It reminds me so much of your mother and I...It's quite disappointing to see you so uncaring, not what I've come to expect at all." With a final scornful shake of his head, he too disappeared. Desire had vanished with a look of pity, leaving him alone with Zoi and the Fright Knight.

The flame surrounding The Fright Knight intensified. Danny noticed a sickly looking auric drip culimating on Zoi's right side, a half foot away from her body. "Danny Phantom! Do you understand what you just did?" She demanded.

"Ember has been begging us to include you in our holiday for weeks now, on the simple fact that she wants to go with you! And you blatantly rejected her love like the male you are!"

Danny stepped back as Zoi's hair flared up, reminiscent of Ember's, brown and still dripping. The Fright Knight put a hand on her shoulder, and it seceeded, although Zoi didn't stop glaring.

"She.."  
"Yes, she does! Although I don't know if she even wants to see you anymore after this!"

"Go, apologize to her." The Fright Knight spoke up.

Danny nodded, still staring in fear at the barely restrained rage from them, and flew off.

Zoi sighed, slumping to the ground. "Are you alright, My Lady?"

"I'm fine, darling. Just...a bit tired. Can you take me home? I need to rest before they sort things out."

The Fright Knight nodded, helping her up gently, and called his horse. He mounted, holding a hand for her to grab, and they retreated back to the ghost zone.

ZS

"Avast, ye scoundrel! You'll walk the plank, you will!"  
"That's nice, Youngblood, but I need to talk to Ember."

"She doesn't want to see ye, scallywag! Out of me sight!"

Danny sighed. Attacking Youngblood would only infuriate Ember more.

"Listen, could you give her a message from me?"  
"Perhaps. What would this message be, then?"  
Danny fixed his gaze on the sword pointed at his chest. Youngblood got the signal, and lowered it slightly.

"Can you tell her I need to talk to her, and I'm sorry about...earlier?"

Youngblood gave him a suspicious look, but left to deliver the message.

"What are you doing here, Halfa?"

Danny turned to see Kitty staring at him.

"What are YOU doing here? This is the music store!"

"I should hope so, or I would have been lost."  
"You, Human world, why?" Danny redirected.

Kitty stared at him blankly, then burst out laughing. "You mean you really don't know? Oh, wow!"  
"Don't know what? Why are you laughing?"

"On Halloween, the link between the worlds is thin. So, no matter how many times you trow us back to the Ghost Zone, we can come right back again, it's in the rules. This is the one day in this country we can walk with the living. I was coming to check with Ember on the time of the party, Johnny and I could be a little late."  
Kitty suddenly grinned as Danny's face took on a look of frustration.

"Did she invite you? Is that why you're standing out here?"  
"Partly. She invited me, but I made a comment about wondering if Desire could wish it away for me. That's why I'm here, to apologize. The majority convinced me. Fo a bunch of ghosts who just glare, they can be really convincing."

"Harsh!" Kitty scolded. "Good thing you showed up sooner rather than later."

"Hey, why aren't you attacking me?" Danny asked.

"No reason to. Ember put out a request for you to be generally unharmed. We could rough you up, but I don't find any reason to. Today, you're the same as us."

"Skulker sure doesn't think so."  
"Feh. Skulker never listens to anyone. Zoi's going to go nuts on him someday."

"She almost did today, but he gave in and left."  
"See? They're looking out for you because of Ember. You're fine today, enjoy it."

Danny nodded. "Maybe I should..Ow!"

"She wants to see ye, scurvy scallawag! Ahoy, wench Kitty!" Youngblood continued poking Danny in the side with his sword.

"Ahoy to you too, Pirate Youngblood! Is the party still at the same time?"  
"Indeed it is! It'll be smooth sailing for ye! It's almost enough to make me put off my treasure hunt for another day!"  
"You probably wouldn't like it. Too many adult situations."  
"Just tell me how it turns out then! You, captive! Move!"  
Danny flinched. "Ow, ow! I'm going!"


	3. Chapter 3

ZN: ...There is nothing here.

Youngblood led Danny past the counter and cd aisles, still poking him in the side and muttering 'Argh' every so often.  
"She be in there, captive! Move!" With a particularly violent poke, Danny was herded into the back room, where Ember had shoved aside the desk and added a small black sheeted bed upon which she was laying, eye makeup looking a little too much like Zoi's for comfort. She glared at him as he entered. "Well, what do you want?"

"I came to apologize."

"Oh really?" Ember threw a pillow at him.

He dodged it, and walked closer. "I'm sorry, I had no idea. Ember, I really didn't know."

She didn't answer, just continued glaring at him.

"So..who's all going?"

"Johnny and Kitty, Vlad and Desire, The Box Ghost and Lunch Lady, and I was going too."  
"What do you mean, was?"  
Ember averted her gaze.  
"The host is Zoi, right?"

A nod. "And the Fright Knight."

"So, where did Zoi come from?"

"She showed up, completely insane. She met a ghost who wanders through every once in a while, Alucard, I think his name is, and then left the ghost zone. When she came back she was stable, and learned I play rock music. Her power comes from something called auras and it's activated by music lines. She's dating the Fright Knight."  
Danny blinked. "Skulker seemed afraid of her."  
Ember laughed derisively. "Of course. Her attacks are ghost targeting. They can harm humans, but right now all she knows are ones that can melt ectoplasm. She can kill ghosts, and halfas too."

"Sounds like a nice girl. So what's happening at the party?"  
"Music, dancing, games, food and drinks. Of course I can't say what else, the crowd is sure to get rowdy."

"Sounds great. When should we go?"  
Ember's eyes widened. "We?"

"Well, yeah. I want to take you to the party."

They narrowed again in suspicion. "You want to take me?"

"I'm sorry, really. I didn't even know what was going on, not to mention that you.." He trailed off.

Ember sighed. "I'll give you a chance, dipstick. I'll pick you up at seven." She grinned, and disappeared once more.

Danny looked at the spot she was laying. "She'll pick me up?"

Kitty knocked on the semi-closed door. "Come on! Don't just stand there like you're high. You have a party to get ready for!"

She drug him out by the arm. "Go home, and tell your parents."

"Right, Kitty. Tell my parents I'm taking a rockstar, who also happens to be a ghost, to a ghost party in the ghost zone? Why don't I just throw in the part about me being a halfa, too?"

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Idiot. I mean, make up a plausible story. Haven't you ever told a lie before? Don't answer that."

She caught the look on his face, and hurriedly continued. "Think of something on the way home. I'd help you, but you have to at least do this on your own."

"Thanks, thats a real help."

"Oh shush. Now go!" She kicked him only a little harshly, and slammed the door, disappearing herself.


	4. Chapter 4

ZN: Apparently I am well liked by those I have not already mentally scarred, know what I want and can get it without any trouble and disturbing levels of enthusiasm,have a tendency to shock people, my need for a certain type of attention brings out a manipulative side in me, I can lie better than most, sometimes find myself caught in the web of my own false reality, I am poisonous, can't take the hint when someone doesn't want me around, have a one track mind and tend to ignore the advances of others, but if they push me too far, I just might bite off heir head and suck out their brains, still like to maintain a decent prescence, am always ready to chime in when a certain situation is 'bad', I treat individuality like it's a religion, don't give a flying fentonthermos what other people think about it, am attracted to other people outside the norm, when I find a cause to put my foot down, I often end up stepping on soemone else's toes by accident, Am a nasty piece of work whom everyone is afraid of, and in another life could have been a huge glam rock superstar!

...Does that sound like me? Now I dare you to figure out which results I got to be those.

"Uh, Mom? Can I go to a Halloween party?"  
Maddie Fenton turned around to see Danny behind her, embarassed about something. Being more in-tune with teenagers than her husband, she immediately guessed what it was. "You have a date for a party? Why, Danny, that's wonderful!"

"Yeah, I guess. The party's at seven."

"Will there be any adults there?"

_The Lunch Lady. _

"Yeah, mom, the host's grandma will be there."

"And is there going to be any alcohol?"

_No brand we've heard of._

"No."

"Who all is going?"

_Ember, The Box Ghost, that great ghost couple Johnny and Kitty, The Fright Knight, Desire, a really creepy goth girl called Zoi, and guess what? Vlad! _

"A few friends I met in the park earlier."

"How will you get there?"

_We'll fly. It's just another dimension away._

"We'll walk. It's not that far."

Maddie considered, gazing thoughtfully at her son. "Alright, you can go. Make sure you don't get into trouble, your father and I will be out looking for ghosts. I have to make sure he doesn't attack any trick or treaters." She laughed. "Go on and get ready!"

Danny left the basement, and headed up the stairs, taking a look at the clock as he did so. Six forty nine! He ran upstairs, throwing off his clothes and redressing, then paused, wondering why he was changing at all, he would be in ghost form the whole time anyway. He shook the thought away, and quickly brushed his hair out. The doorbell rang.  
"I'll get it!" Jazz called out from downstairs. There was muffled conversation, and Danny shoved some toothpaste on his brush, checking himself in the mirror and worrying about how to act. He felt someone behind him, and turned around.

"Jazz, I'll be right down-"

Ember laughed. "Not your sister, baby. You ready yet?"  
"Do I LOOK ready?" Danny threw up his arms in frustration, hair falling out of place again.

Ember grinned, and walked over, yanking his shirt smooth, and ran a hand over his hair. "You're fine. Let's go."

She led the way downstairs, and turned the corner, missing his blush. Jazzmine didn't though. She gave him the thumbs up sign. Danny rolled his eyes. "So, Ember, what time are you bringing my little brother home?" Jazzmine turned to the rock ghost.

"Oh, not too late, I don't think. But plans could change."

"Well don't worry about Mom and Dad, they'll be out most of the night. He gets here late, it's no big deal."  
"Jazzmine!" Danny was shocked.

Jazz grinned again. "Oh grow up, Danny! You're going to a party with Ember! Have fun or else!"

He hurried towards the door. Ember flashed Jazzmine a grin. Danny could hear his sister giggle, and felt a blush rise again.

The door closed, and Ember surveyed the street. "Ah! Empty! Come on, do your thing, Phantom!"  
Danny turned to his ghost mode, still agitated. "How do you know where I live?"

"Zoi asked that goth girl you hang out with, what was her name?"  
"Sam told Zoi where I live?"

"Yeah, that's it! Well, it seems they know each other. Not surprising, really."  
"I can't believe Sam just told Zoi where I live!"  
Ember grabbed Danny's arm. "Come on! Let's get going before the trick or treaters show up on this street!"

Danny was pulled up unresisting, and a few seconds later gained his own speed at Ember's side.

"You have to learn to teleport, Phantom! It's a lot easier! Anyway, Zoi made Technus secure a portal directly to her place."  
"Now she's got Technus working for her."

Ember grinned, and sped up, forcing Danny to stop complaining and concentrate on keeping up with her. Suddenly she stopped, and pointed downwards. "There. Come on!"

Danny shrugged, and joined Ember in her downward spiral. She stopped just before hitting the pavement, grabbing his waist as she saw his reflexes weren't as good as hers.  
"Why do you do those things?" He asked, eyes still wide from the shock.

"For the thrill of it." She responded, trying and failing to keep a laugh from escaping. She nudged him from behind, still holding his waist. He grew red again.  
"Hurry up! We're going to be late!" She directed, leading him forward.

"Hi, Ember and...Danny Phantom." Technus managed to keep a civil tone with a bit of difficulty.

"Party started yet?" Ember demanded.

Technus brough up a complicated looking device. "0.53 seconds ago."

Ember stepped halfway through the portal that was glowing faintly, and coming back out, looked amused as Danny struggled with his better instinct. She grabbed his arm, and tugged him in.


End file.
